I Didn't Mean To
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Hayner has to move away from Twilight Town suddenly, and so goes around to say goodbye to his friends. But is there someone he's forgetting? Seiner.


Yes, ANOTHER Seiner fic! Just finished this one tonight X3

* * *

I watched as the movers heaved the last of our boxes into the truck, not as delicately as I would have liked them handling my stuff,because I'm pretty sure I heard some crunching sounds as they uncerimoniously flung my dresser at my more fragile boxes.  
These guys were rude, didn't follow orders very well, and the worst of it was, they smoked, even though we asked them not to,  
so now the area around my house was shrouded in the gunk that streamed out of their mouths. I grabbed my skateboard from where it was propped up against the wheel of my family's van, waved to my mother so that she knew where I was going, stepped onto it, and skated off.

As I pulled in to the Usual Spot, Pence and Olette came running up to me, Olette with fresh tears in her eyes, Pence not far behind. They scooped me into a hug, Olette crying into my shoulder, as Pence and I (we're guys, we don't cry...much) tried so hard not to lose it ourselves.  
This was really hard on all of us, how sudden the move had come along, how I only had a week to tell them that I was moving away from Twilight town.  
Olette pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"There is one thing you still have to do before you go, right Hayner?"  
I stared at her in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
She pointed out through a gap in the drape we had hanging in the door, towards the walkway near the U.S*, at a taller figure that stood there, leaning against the wall, looking bored.  
I followed her finger, but then turned back to her right away.

"What am I forgetting to do with /Seifer/?"  
Oh, there's the 'are you completely stupid, Hayner...' look coming out. I'm not sure if I'll miss that look when I leave.  
it's slightly terrifying and humiliating all in one facial expression.

"What you are forgetting /is/ him, you dummy. He's been waiting over there for you for the past two hours."

"...are you sure he's not just waiting for Rai and Fuu to show up?"

"No, they've already been by several times, and he just shakes his head and they go off again."

Olette grabbed my shoulders, and began to shove me towards the exit.

"Lettie, what are you doing??"

She said nothing and continued to push. It wasn't until we were almost out from behind the curtain that she mumbled something to me.

"You are going to go out there. And you are going to sort things out with him. I don't care how you do it. I don't care what you have to say to him or he has to say to you, but things need to be done and things need to be said, so go out there and do what's been needing to be done for a long time, damn it!!"

And with a final shove, I was pushed out beyond the cloth, defenseless, standing not too far from a very annoyed looking Seifer. He turned to look at me, a slight look of...relief? crossing his face, and he straightened up from where he had been leaning against the wall. I walked closer until I was standing in front of him, looking up at his face.

"So, were you gonna wait until you'd left for me to find out?"

I blinked, staring up at him.

"What?"

"I had to find out from Fuu asking that Omlette chick-"

"Olette."

"Olette, Omlette, whatever. The point is that I had to find out almost third-hand, instead of just being told directly. I mean,  
I know we pretty much are mortal enemies, but who am I gonna fight with now? You're the only one I can have a decent struggle match with. And now you're...leaving..."

The look he gave me next was hard to give a name to. He looked lost, angry, and hurt, all at the same time. I wanted to reach out and comfort him some how, but was worried what his reaction would be. Would he hit me?  
I stared down at my feet, avoiding looking at him at all costs.  
A mumbled...something passed by my lips, and my face heated up.

"What'd you say?"  
"Ididn'tknowhowtotellyou..."  
"...what?"  
"I didn't know how to tell you I was leaving..."

I felt something on the top of my head, and looked up to see that Seifer had put his hand on me, just lightly, softly smoothing down some of the more flyaway bits of hair. He tugged me slightly forward, so that we were almost chest to chest.  
A drop of...some kind of liquid hit my head, and I looked up again to see what it had been.  
The sight that met me was really shocking.  
Seifer...the toughest guy in Twilight Town...had small tears rolling slowly down his face. He lifted one hand, stubbornly trying to scrub away one of the more insistant droplets.

"Seifer...are you crying...?"  
"Shut up, Lamer...I'm allowed to right now..."  
"Why are you crying because of me??"  
"Because you're leaving, asshole. You're leaving all of us behind. And you were just gonna go away without telling me! Why weren't you going to tell me?!?"  
"...I thought you didn't care..."

He reached down to grab my upper arms roughly, hands shaking, tugging me up just enough so he could.  
wait.  
wait.  
wait, what is he doing?  
He's.  
No.  
Why is.  
Why is Seifer kissing me?  
And by the time I had realized it, and by the time he figured out I wasn't responding, we had separated.

Seifer looked down at me with a sort of 'what did I just DO' look on his face.  
And I took one look at him, pulled out of his loosened grip, and BOLTED.

I didn't know where I was running, I didn't know if he was chasing me, all I knew was that I couldn't be there right then.  
I couldn't get involved with him knowing that I was moving that night.

My shoes smacked the pavement as I ran...ran...ran.  
I'd forgotten my skateboard back at the Usual Spot so I had to make this trek on foot.

When I finally decided to look at my surroundings, I had managed to get all the way to the open doorway next to the train station. After walking down a few stairs, I slumped against the wall, breathing heavily to catch my breath.  
There were hushed footsteps padding around outside of where I was, and I heard my name being called.  
Daring to peek my head around the corner, I ducked back inside almost immediately again, as I saw Seifer pacing around outside.

"Hayner, you can't hide forever, I saw you run up here."

He walked slowly over to the doorway, and headed down the stairs.  
right.  
past.  
me.  
I thought he must not have seen me, but then something warm covered my hand, and I looked down to see him just lightly holding my hand, not looking at me.

"Seif..."

His hand trembled around mine, and I walked over in front of him slightly, looking up at his face.  
I pulled my hand out of his, but before he could move or get angry about it, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and after a few moments hesitation, he too wrapped his arms around me, around my waist, holding me close.  
We both looked at each other, and as he leaned down, I leaned up, resting our forheads together.

"Seifer...you have no idea how much I want you...but I can't have you. I can't just...do this...and then have to be torn away from you. I don't know when or if I'm even ever coming back to Twilight Town. We might never /see/ each other again. And I just can't do that. I can't."

I pressed a light kiss to his cheek, where a solitary tear had run down, and then stepped away from him.

"I need to get going, we're not done packing everything into the truck yet."

He reached towards me, cupping my face in his hands, kissing my forhead, leaning back slightly so that he could look at me.

"Hayner, don't do this...please..."

"I can't. Seifer, my family's leaving and I have to go with them."

"I didn't mean that."

He leaned in again, pressing the softest of kisses to my lips, staying just long enough that my eyes slid closed.

"Don't leave without letting me do that. I know you'll come back eventually. We can have this, someday."

We both leaned in for the next kiss, arms wrapping around each other, and we kissed each other as passionetly as we knew how,  
knowing full well that this may be the very last time we would see each other for a long time.

Just as we were pulling apart, Seifer mouthed something against my lips, and my eyes flew open.

"Wha..."

"Don't make me say it again, lamer..." He looked away, cheeks tinted a soft pink.

I pressed my mouth to his one more time, as I had to get going back to my soon to be former house, otherwise my mom would rip my skin from my bones for staying out so long.

We turned away from each other, heading in opposite directions, me back home, and Seifer to who knows where.

When we were almost out of eyesight, I looked back just a bit.

"SEIFER!"

He turned hurriedly.

"...ME TOO."

* * *

Full title is "I Didn't Mean to Hurt You."

And yes, I am currently going through a move. We only had a week to be out. I only had a week to tell all my friends. And yes...I had to leave my Seifer behind...(BUT I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN IN A FEW MONTHS. I WILL I WILL I WILL.)

THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE 3 CHAPTERS SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR POSSIBLY MORE THAN THIS!!!

I like reviews just as much as you like Seiner, since you've obviously just read this. So fulfill both our guilty pleasures and leave me a review? :3


End file.
